


Brighter Than The Sun

by gloriousdae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a good guy kinda, Bubbles - Freeform, Gen, brighter than the sun is a good song, i had a hard time not swearing while writing dialogue, i know the song fits Philip more kinda but fuck it, john is theo's babysitter, my baby brother is my inspiration, philip is great, theo is adorable, this is just an adorable short little story of bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: Literally a one shot of Burr playing bubbles with five year old Theodosia.That's it.No real plot.Just bubbles and Theo being adorable.Woo.Oh, and it's modern because I don't wanna do research, I just wanna write this.Might become part of a series of one shots? I don't know.





	

"Daddy! Can we play!" Theo yells running down the stairs, she was smiling brightly, wearing a aqua blue princess dress, she always wore that dress. Her twin braids bouncing on her shoulders as she ran into her father's office.  
"Oh, sweetie, Daddy's working right now. Maybe in a little bit?" Her father says smiling at his daughter, he sighed when Theo began to pout. "Alright, alright, what do you want to play sweetie?"  
"Bubbles! Johnny gave me two bubble cups!" The five year old says brightly, Aaron hadn't even noticed the hand behind her back until it wasn't there, holding two little bubble containers, the type you got at a wedding, they fit in her little hand perfectly.  
"Oh? Well bubbles are an outside game, go have mommy help you out of your dress into outside clothes while I finish this." Aaron says, pushing his daughter towards the door, then turning to his laptop, finishing the email he was writing.  
Twenty minutes later Theo was standing on her front porch waiting for her father. She was wearing her tennis shoes on the wrong feet and had a goofy bright smile. She saw her neighbor, Philip, and waved, although the boy didn't wave back, she frowned.  
"Philly!" The little girl called, the dark haired boy looked over and smiled, waving to her,  
"Hello Theo! I'm going to the office with my dad!" The boy announces proudly.  
The two children had become close friends, living across the street from each other, their fathers working together, and their mother's being friends.  
"Really?" Theo called in disbelief, her smile returning, "my daddy is gonna play bubbles with me! The ones Johnny got me!"  
"Whoa! That's so cool!" Philip says,  
"Philip, come on, we don't want to be late. Oh, hello Theodosia." Alexander says, he gave the little girl a quick wave and then ushered his oldest son into the car. Theo waved back, and then went to sit on the porch swing.  
"Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart. It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun." The little girl sings, kicking her legs, making the swing rock gently. Her voice was young, but beautiful. She was taught the song by her babysitter, John Laurens. John Laurens was also Philip's step dad, she knew that, she was proud to know that, she liked to know things. John taught her and Philip the song and she had been singing it ever since. "Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky. Shining how we want, brighter than the sun." She continued, smiling even brighter.  
"You sound beautiful, Theo." Aaron says as he came outside,  
"Daddy, Philly gets to go to work with Mr. Alex." Theo announces brightly, holding out one of the bubble bottles to her father.  
"That's wonderful." Aaron says, sitting beside his daughter,  
"I forget how to blow bubbles, John taught Philly and I, but I forget." Theo says,  
"Well, I'll show you how." Aaron says opening the bottle he had and taking the small bubble wand out, Theo mimicked him. "All you do is blow gently, and then you make bubbles." He instructs, then doing so, blowing tiny bubbles toward his daughter's face, Theo began to giggle as they touched her cheeks, tickled her cheeks. She then took a deep breath, blowing the small wand harshly, Aaron chuckled, "gently, sweetie, you'll blow me away. Hey, with a breath like that you could blow us all away."  
Theo nods and giggles, trying again, gently blowing the wand, then a few small bubbles appeared, flying towards her father. She dropped the bottle and wand and began clapping proudly, then she realized she dropped the bottle, it fell to the ground and spilled. She looked up at her father with tears in her eyes.  
"Hey, sweetie, it's okay, you can have my bubbles." Aaron says quickly as his daughter began to cry, shaking her head. Aaron quickly closed his bottle and set it on the ground, then moved his daughter to his lap. "It's okay, sweetie, I'll have John bring you some new bubbles later, okay?" He comforts, Theo nods and cuddled into her father.  
"What's going on out here?" Theodosia asks, the slightest of a frown on her lips,  
"Oh we just dropped some bubbles, that's all Dosia." Aaron says simply, Theodosia went and sat beside her husband, putting a hand on her daughter's back gently.  
"It's okay, baby girl, John's home, he always has extra bubbles, I can go across the street and ask him for more." Theodosia says smiling, her daughter nods and wipes her eyes with her knuckles. "Aaron, you two get inside, the breeze is starting to chill, I'll go get more bubbles."  
Twenty minutes later Theo was calmed down, sitting happily on the kitchen counter blowing bubbles toward her parents as they danced to Brighter Than The Sun. The dancing and song were both her request.


End file.
